mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Balthazar Talonne
Balthazar, (most recently dubbed "Of The Sands" by a passing elf of boreal beauty.) is first and foremost, a Sell-Sword. Belonging to a group known as the Howling Dragons, Balthazar has lived the life of a sell-sword for nearly twenty years. His travels have taken him many places, so waking up in these new lands did not set him scurrying about as it would most. He made the best of it, taking first to setting up camp close to a nearby settlement of civilized folk. River's Crossing was his first encounter with folk who didn't want to chop him up for dinner, and with the decent souls residing there, he has made a vow to protect them as well as he can until the time comes to move on. Other names: Balthazar Talonne, Balthazar Alecson, Balthazar of the Howling Dragons. Description Balthazar is in his early thirties. He has sandy brown hair and has a very 'pretty boy' appearance. His armor or clothes usually in near pristine shape and well cared for. His weapons also tend to stay in good condition. He stands at just over 5'5" which might be considered short for a human male. His build is lithe, but not lacking in musculature. Armor Generally he would be seen wearing armor similar to the reference picture, but with limited options available, he may be seen in any number of attires. He does prefer tighter fitting shirts/cuirasses. Arms His preferred weapon is the Hand and a Half Sword (Also known as a bastard sword). He likes the flexibility of the weapon, as most combats usually flow into a variety of engagement types. This is not to be mistaken for lack of training in other weaponry, as the sell sword life sometimes calls for other weapon styles to be employed. His second best however would be the spear, both the long and short varieties. History Balthazar joined the Howling Dragons at the age of fifteen, leaving his family behind after a feud with his step-father. As an upstart with something to prove he threw himself at every challenge that arose. This cost him dearly on one fateful job. He'd become close with another of the company, a young woman named Tali. During this job, it was determined that bad intelligence had been provided. He and Tali ignored the withdrawal order, thinking they'd be able to claim the glory of completion on their own. They were captured. They were taken to the leader of the camp they'd been imprisoned in, the leader was a Drow woman. An offer was made to the young sell swords: One would be allowed to leave alive, the other would be made an example of. In a moment of cowardice that haunts him to this day, Balthazar chose to be the one to live. What followed will haunt him the rest of his days. He was forced to take part in a ritual sacrifice, the victim being Tali. Still fueled by fear and cowardice he felt he had no choice and so he was the one to cut upon Tali's flesh as she was raped on an altar. He returned to the Howling Dragons and kept it secret that he'd had to participate in the ritual, instead telling the leaders that he had barely escaped and that Tali had been cut down. Over the years he has managed to hold this secret in his heart, though it cost him many opportunities at intimate relations with anyone. He threw himself at his work, focusing on job after job. He did however vow that he would make up for his youthful cowardice and would do all he could to make up for it somehow. A vow that he never feels is done, no matter what good he does. He's since taken a new vow and learned to move on from his past mistakes. His new vow is one akin to that of Chivalry. Skills Swordsmanship, Charismatic, Perceptive. Major Flaw/Flaws: Consistently doubts himself and whether or not he's proving his worth towards those he cares for. Minor Flaw/Flaws: Quick to trust which can be abused. Disregards his own well being in lieu of others. Personality Balthazar outwardly seems a very friendly and happy person. He tends to accept folks easily, taking them at face value until he learns otherwise. Beliefs Balthazar has never been truly religious, though from the history of the Howling Dragons, he does sometimes halfheartedly pray to Irrillex. Irrillex being a sort of dragon god, who rules the Plains of Irrillex, a sort of dragons' Valhalla. Quirks He understands little if nothing about magic. If he's emotionally close with someone he can become flustered easily. Relationships Balthazar holds his comrades from the Howling Dragons close to his heart, he'd do anything for them, no questions asked. He's recently made a few friends upon arriving and is quickly coming to hold them just as closely. One in particular has started to help him on a path of self-forgiveness for his past sins. He has joined the good folks of Crann Ar'Tuar and has come to consider them as family. Category:Characters